Tag Your Friends
by Emachinescat
Summary: A collection of tags from every episode, each focusing on a different relationship or moment between two characters. Drabbles; ratings vary by chapter. NOW: Picks up where "Spellingg Bee" left off. Gus catches up with Shawn after finding out the truth about the spelling bee.
1. The Start of a Beautiful Friendship

_Disclaimer: I don't own_ Psych.

* * *

Tag Your Friends by Emachinescat

A Psych Fan-Fiction

SUMMARY: A collection of tags from every episode, each focusing on a different relationship or moment between two characters. Drabbles; rating, genres, characters vary by chapter.

* * *

 **Tag Your Friends**

 **S1E1 "Domestic Pilot"**

* * *

 **ONE**  
 **The** **Start of a Beautiful Friendship**

Admittedly, he hadn't meant to slam Spencer's head into the car _that_ hard.

"Here." He handed over the ice pack; Spencer smirked.

"Gee, thanks, Detective," the smartass simpered. "Since you obviously care _so_ much, I guess I won't press charges."

Lassiter rolled his eyes and ground out, "I… _apologize_ … for my behavior and … _commend_ you for solving the case."

Spencer beamed. "Chief on your case, huh?"

Lassiter snorted. "Why the hell else would I be wasting my time on _you_?"

"Lassie—" Lassiter bristled as Spencer tested the nickname, "—this is the start of a beautiful friendship!"

* * *

 **A/N: I am beyond excited about this project. "Tag Your Friends" is going to be a massive drabble collection with multiple episode tags to each and every episode of Psych. Each tag will focus on a different relationship or moment between two characters, and the number of tags per episode will vary. For the Pilot episode, there are 5. I plan to update every day, as long as I'm able. There will be angst, romance, humor, hurt/comfort, whump, friendship, father/son bonding, bromance... this is going to be fun! If you come across one that you would really like me to expand on, please let me know - I will do my best.**

 **Also, be on the lookout for another tag series, coming soon, that will be for episode AUs - most of them taking a whumpier or angstier route than the episodes themselves though. It will be called, "AU That Glitters Is Gold," and among other things, will be an excuse for gratuitous Shawn whump. :)** **Anyway, I hope you enjoy - please review!**

 **The next drabble will involve the conversation Karen and Henry have about Shawn, and some Henry introspection. :)**

 **~Emachinescat ..**


	2. Against Better Judgment

_Disclaimer: I don't own_ Psych.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks to DwaejiTokki for reviewing chapter one, and thanks for the follows! Here's another tag from the same episode, this one part of the conversation Vick and Henry have about Shawn that is only hinted at in the episode. Enjoy, and please review!**

 **Warnings: brief, mild language, minor spoilers for the episode**

* * *

 **Tag Your Friends**

 **S1E1 "Domestic Pilot"**

* * *

 **TWO**  
 **Against Better Judgment**

He couldn't believe he was doing this, putting his own ass on the line, for something so stupid. Not that Shawn had given him much of a choice.

"I know it sounds crazy, Karen." _Because it is._ "It's sometimes hard for me to wrap my mind around too." _Because it's utterly ridiculous._ "But Shawn's got a gift. I can't explain it." _Oh, wait, I can. It's called being a moron._

The chief raised an eyebrow knowingly. "He really did do some good work out there, Henry. You should be proud."

"Sure I am." Damn, the lies came easier every time.

* * *

 **A/N: Please let me know what you think! I'm super excited about this series, and I'm looking forward to many, many, many, many, many episodes and drabbles to come! :)**

 **Next, we'll get another tag to "Domestic Pilot," this one exploring the time they spent driving to the diner after Shawn finds out his dad's back. :D**

 **~Emachinescat ^. .^**


	3. The Ride

_Disclaimer: I don't own_ Psych.

* * *

 **A/N: A huge thanks to PoPo, KisetsuWaTsugitsugiShindeiku, and** **DwaejiTokki for reviewing drabble two! Here's the third one; enjoy, and please review!  
**

* * *

 **Tag Your Friends**

 **S1E1 "Domestic Pilot"**

* * *

 **THREE**  
 **The Ride**

The ride to the diner was strained.

"Soooo… How've you been?"

Henry grunted.

"What brings you back to this neck of the woods?"

Another tense, non-committal grunt.

"'Cause I'll be honest, I thought you'd stay on the other side of the country once you found out I was back in Santa Barbara. You did know, right? You may've been surprised to see me on your doorstep, but not back in town." A pregnant pause. "Unlike me upon hearing of your pilgrimage from Miami."

Through gritted teeth: "You're babbling, Shawn."

Crabbily, Shawn sulked, "You're balding, Dad."

Immature? Maybe.

Worth it? Definitely.

* * *

 **A/N: Please let me know what you think! :)**

 **Next, we'll get another tag to "Domestic Pilot," this one a spat between Shawn and Gus about the wisdom of starting a fake psychic detective agency! :D**

 **~Emachinescat ^. .^**


	4. Agree to Disagree

_Disclaimer: I don't own_ Psych.

* * *

 **A/N: A huge thanks to** **DwaejiTokki and general zargon for reviewing drabble three! Here's the fourth one; enjoy, and please review!  
**

* * *

 **Tag Your Friends**

 **S1E1 "Domestic Pilot"**

* * *

 **FOUR**  
 **Agree to Disagree**

It was nuts that Shawn could still convince him to do things he didn't actually want any part of, even though he'd been gone for years doing God knows what all over the world.

"You're incorrigible, Shawn," Gus snapped as he glared at the window decal boasting of their new business, one that he'd repeatedly insisted – and been consistently overruled – was a bad idea.

Shawn grinned. "Why, thank you, buddy."

"That was not a compliment, Shawn."

Shawn shrugged. "Agree to disagree. This will be great, you'll see!"

Gus glared at the blue _PSYCH_ logo and parroted darkly, "Agree to disagree."

* * *

 **A/N: Please let me know what you think! :)**

 **Next, we'll get another tag to "Domestic Pilot," this one a bit of Lassie angst after Shawn reveals his relationship with his partner!**

 **~Emachinescat ^. .^**


	5. Lies and Lassiter

_Disclaimer: I don't own_ Psych.

* * *

 **A/N: A huge thanks to** **DwaejiTokki and PotterWhoLockLover for reviewing drabble four! Here's the fifth one; enjoy, and please review!  
**

* * *

 **Tag Your Friends**

 **S1E1 "Domestic Pilot"**

* * *

 **FIVE**  
 **Lies and Lassiter**

"You've only been separated for five months!" Lucinda hissed nervously.

Detective Lassiter heaved a sigh as Victoria's face flashed, unbidden, in his mind's eye. Her dark, wavy hair, enigmatic, deep brown eyes, the elusive soft curve of the mouth that had surfaced rarely lately.

He remembered the fights, the painful torrents of words from both sides, the accusations and lies. With great effort, Lassiter dragged his mind from the past, took Lucinda's hand.

"That," he said with as much conviction as he could muster, "doesn't matter, not anymore."

The lies had followed him, it seemed, from one relationship into the next.

* * *

 **A/N: Please let me know what you think! :)**

 **Next, we'll get our first tag to "Spellingg Bee" (I'm so excited about the ones for this episode), and of course the first one will have to a Shawn and Juliet moment! :)**

 **~Emachinescat ^. .^**


	6. Taking a Chance

_Disclaimer: I don't own_ Psych.

* * *

 **A/N: A huge thanks to** **DwaejiTokki and general zargon for reviewing drabble five! Here's the sixth one; enjoy, and please review! Super excited about this one because it's the first Shawn/Juliet drabble! Definitely pre, pre-Shules (after all, they've only just met), but I've been chomping at the bit to write for them. So much love for this OTP. :)  
**

* * *

 **Tag Your Friends**

 **S1E2 "Spellingg Bee"**

* * *

 **SIX**  
 **Taking a Chance**

Juliet acknowledged his thanks from across the auditorium with a nod, and she was surprised to discover that she couldn't quite read everything in his enigmatic hazel eyes.

 _I took a chance and had it tested,_ she'd said of the poisoned food; at her new partner's incredulous expression, she'd justified, _He just seemed really sure._

Funny thing was, she couldn't even convince herself that was the only reason why. She couldn't put her finger on it, but there was something about Shawn Spencer, despite his antics, that told her that maybe he was himself someone worth taking a chance on.

* * *

 **A/N: Please let me know what you think! :)**

 **Next, we'll get another tag to "Spellingg Bee," with a moment I've been dying to write since I started this series, where Shawn tells Henry what actually happened to his knee! :)**

 **~Emachinescat ^. .^**


	7. Painful Truths

_Disclaimer: I don't own_ Psych.

* * *

 **A/N: A huge thanks to** **DwaejiTokki and general zargon for reviewing drabble six! Here's the seventh one; enjoy, and please review! This one was really rough, and I'm still not 100% happy with it, because I'm such a sucker for Henry/Shawn moments, and I wanted to write so much more than this ... this one will probably be expanded sometime soon. Enjoy, and please review!  
**

* * *

 **Tag Your Friends**

 **S1E2 "Spellingg Bee"**

* * *

 **SEVEN**  
 **Painful Truths**

Henry sat his beer down on the counter and eyed his son. "Care to tell me what really happened to your knee?"

Shawn rolled his eyes. "Thanks, but no thanks."

"Shawn…"

"Dad…"

He sighed. "Someone ran me off the road last night, but I'm fine—"

" _Dammit_ , kid, I _told_ you not to get involved in this case—"

"Dad, it's not—"

"Like hell it's not a big deal, Shawn! You could have _died._ "

"Well, I didn't."

"Grow up, kid."

Shawn growled and threw up his hands, fuming. Limped away.

Henry cursed the day Shawn had bought that death-trap.

* * *

 **A/N: Please let me know what you think! :)**

 **Next, we'll get another tag to "Spellingg Bee," where Gus first finds Shawn in the hospital. Please review!**

 **~Emachinescat ^. .^**


	8. Emergency Room Semantics

_Disclaimer: I don't own_ Psych.

* * *

 **A/N: A huge thanks to isi7140** **for reviewing drabble seven! Here's the eighth one; enjoy, and please review! I had so much fun with this one.. whump, bromance, and banter are the best, even if the former is just alluded to! Enjoy, and please review!  
**

* * *

 **Tag Your Friends**

 **S1E2 "Spellingg Bee"**

* * *

 **EIGHT**  
 **Emergency Room Semantics  
**

Gus had never been so relieved to see a petulant pout on Shawn's face. It meant he couldn't be hurt too badly.

"Gus!" Shawn greeted, brightening.

Gus eyed his best friend. Knee brace. A bit disheveled, wearing the same clothes as yesterday.

"Shawn! What happened? Are you all right?"

Shawn beamed and levered himself up from the ER cot painfully. Gus winced alongside him.

"Just a torn liturgy. No worries, buddy."

Gus rolled his eyes. "I think you mean _ligament_ , Shawn."

Shawn smirked. "I've heard it both ways."

Yeah, thought Gus, fondly exasperated, Shawn was going to be _just_ fine.

* * *

 **A/N: Please let me know what you think! :)**

 **Next, we'll get another tag to "Spellingg Bee," where Jules and Lassie meet for the first time. Please review!**

 **~Emachinescat ^. .^**


	9. When Lassie Met Jules

_Disclaimer: I don't own_ Psych.

* * *

 **A/N: A huge thanks to isi7140, DwaejiTokki, and general zargon** **for reviewing drabble eight! Here's the ninth one; enjoy, and please review! I had so much fun with this one.. I love Shassiet FRIENDSHIP! :) Enjoy, and please review!  
**

* * *

 **Tag Your Friends**

 **S1E2 "Spellingg Bee"**

* * *

 **NINE**  
 **When Lassie Met Jules  
**

It was time to meet his new partner; God help him if he got stuck with another Buzz McNab…

Pink floral shirt, blonde tresses, bright lipstick, and glittering blue eyes greeted him as she stood, smiling from cheek to rosy cheek. "Head Detective Carlton Lassiter?"

He nodded, eyes watering from the sheer amount of _pink…_

"Juliet O'Hara. It's _so_ great to finally meet you!" She held out a sprinkle-laden cupcake. "I made this especially for you, _partner._ "

Lassiter shot the chief a desperate look. Vick grinned, maybe a little wickedly.

 _Good grief,_ Lassiter thought faintly, _I'm partnered with Nancy Drew!_

* * *

 **A/N: Please let me know what you think! :)**

 **Next, we'll get another tag to "Spellingg Bee," where Henry tries to go above Shawn's head to Vick to try to get him off the case after the motorcycle accident. Please review!**

 **~Emachinescat ^. .^**


	10. Trust

_Disclaimer: I don't own_ Psych.

* * *

 **A/N: A huge thanks to DwaejiTokki, PotterWhoLockLover, Chronicles of Potter, and general zargon** **for reviewing drabble nine! Here's the tenth one; enjoy, and please review! I love protective Papa Monkey! :) Enjoy, and please review!  
**

* * *

 **Tag Your Friends**

 **S1E2 "Spellingg Bee"**

* * *

 **TEN**  
 **Trust  
**

"I want him off this case, Karen! He's not a cop, and has no business tangling with people willing to _kill_ to send a message!"

Karen sighed. "Accepting this case was _his_ decision. Though his methods are … unorthodox, he's earned the right to stay on if he wants to."

Henry's gaze was ice. "He gave up that right when he was eighteen and–"

"This isn't about the damn car, Henry – you know it." Words hard, voice compassionate. "Your son does good work. Trust him."

Henry snorted, worry darkening his face. "Yeah," he groused sarcastically, "I'll just do that."

* * *

 **A/N: Please let me know what you think! :)**

 **Next, we'll get another tag to "Spellingg Bee," where we pick up where the episode left off - with Gus hopping mad and chasing Shawn because of the spelling bee debacle. Please review!**

 **~Emachinescat ^. .^**


	11. Mercy

_Disclaimer: I don't own_ Psych.

* * *

 **A/N: A huge thanks to general zargon** **for reviewing drabble ten! Here's the eleventh one; enjoy, and please review! I had a ton of fun with this one!  
**

* * *

 **Tag Your Friends**

 **S1E2 "Spellingg Bee"**

* * *

 **ELEVEN**  
 **Mercy  
**

Gus refused to feel guilty, even as Shawn dragged himself pathetically across the manicured lawn, panting melodramatically, "I'm wounded – have mercy!"

Gus advanced. "Maybe you should've thought of that before you _ruined my future_!"

Shawn's knee buckled; he hissed in pain.

Gus sighed, anger giving way to sympathy. "This isn't over, Shawn. Not by a long shot."

"I know, buddy. When I'm better, we'll duke it out, _Princess Bride_ style. I'll even let you be Mandy Patinkin."

Gus grinned despite himself. "'You killed my future. Prepare to die.'"

"I really am sorry, Gus."

"I know, Shawn."

It was a start.

* * *

 **A/N: Please let me know what you think! :) LOL whenever Shawn said, "Have mercy!" all I could think about was Uncle Jesse from _Full House,_ even if Shawn was saying it in a completely different context! :D**

 **Next, we'll start "Speak Now or Forever Hold Your Piece," where Karen has a little talk with Lassiter about how rough he is with Shawn in the episode. I for one can't wait to write it! :) Please review!**

 **~Emachinescat ^. .^**


End file.
